hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015-16 Antarctic Cyclone Season
The 2015-16 Antarctic Cyclone Season '''is an ongoing event in the Southern Ocean basin. The season officially began on November 1 and will end on March 30, dates that typically delimit the start and end of the season. The Antarctic Basin is monitored by the CDMC. The CDMC comes up with the names used in the Antarctic Basin. Storms, even tropical cyclones, can cross from other basins into the Antarctic basin. Should this happen, the storm would keep their original name. If a Polar Depression should cross over before it receives a name, it would receive an Antarctic Name, though this is really rare. The Antarctic basin begins at 80 degrees south latitude, and this is where all storms are assigned an Antarctic name designated by the CDMC. Season Summary Pre-Season Forecasts Due to mixed reports on what conditions the Antarctic Basin would be like, Forecasts were made until late. The First Prediction came From the CDMC predicting a near normal, and a little above average season. On The Same Day the BNWC and The FMC Came in with their predictions, each predicting an above average season. About 3 Weeks after their Pre-Season Prediction Came the CDMC Revised their outlook saying that because of the number of cyclones forming, this season would probably be a Hyperactive one. '''There's Still Time To Make Your Prediction!!! Antarctic Cyclone Discussion For the Antarctic/Southern Basin... south of 55°S latitude Post-Polar Cyclone Hilda 1 Min Sustained Winds of 65 MPH, and 978 mb Hilda Has Become Post-Polar, Dissipation is expected tonight. Moderate Polar Cyclone Icarus 1 Min Sustained Winds of 105 MPH, and 958 mb Icarus Weakens a little bit. Rapid Weakening should start tonight or tomorrow. 11/30 5PM 95 MPH 12/1 5 PM 60 MPH 12/2 5 PM DISSIPATED Polar Storm Jake 1 Min Sustained Winds of 45 MPH, and 987 mb Jake Forms, expected to become a Severe Polar Cyclone 11/30 5PM 55 MPH 12/1 5 PM 80 MPH 12/2 5 PM 105 MPH 12/3 5 PM 135 MPH 12/4 5 PM 120 MPH Weak Polar Cyclone Kaylin 1 Min Sustained Winds of 75 MPH, and 975 mb Kaylin Forms, Expected to weaken a little first, but then it is expected to become a Severe Polar Cyclone 11/30 5PM 65 MPH 12/1 5 PM 70 MPH 12/2 5 PM 90 MPH 12/3 5 PM 125 MPH 12/4 5 PM 130 MPH Possible Development Invest 91A Chance of Development: 2 Days- 0% Chance of Development: 5 Days- 10% Storms Severe Polar Cyclone Ashwin Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2015 till:30/03/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Polar_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Polar_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Weak_Polar_Cyclone_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Moderate_Polar_Cyclone_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Polar_Cyclone_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Severe_Polar_Cyclone_=_130-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Catastrophic_Polar_Cyclone_156-194_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extremely_Catastrophic_Polar_Cyclone_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/11/2015 till:08/11/2015 color:C4 text:Ashwin (SV) from:04/11/2015 till:06/11/2015 color:TS text:Bob (PS) from:05/11/2015 till:06/11/2015 color:C2 text:Cam (MD) from:05/11/2015 till:09/11/2015 color:C2 text:Dathan (MD) from:06/11/2015 till:08/11/2015 color:C4 text:Edward (SV) from:09/11/2015 till:12/11/2015 color:C4 text:Floyd (SV) from:09/11/2015 till:12/11/2015 color:C4 text:Grace (SV) from:23/11/2015 till:30/11/2015 color:C3 text:Hilda (IN) barset:break from:30/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 color:C2 text:Icarus (MD) from:30/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 color:TS text:Jake (PS) from:30/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 color:C1 text:Kaylin (WK) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January 2016 from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February 2016 from:01/03/2016 till:30/03/2016 text:March 2016 Names Used During Season * Ashwin ''' * '''Bob * Cam ' * '''Dathan ' * '''Edward * Floyd ' * '''Grace ' * 'Hilda ' * '''Icarus (Currently Active) * Jake (Currently Active) * Kaylin (Currently Active) * Lorenzo * Matthew * Noel * Owen * Patricia * Rhett * Steve * Trevor * Velma * Wilma Storms List